Fall out from the past
by liliaeth
Summary: A visit from Methos brings up bad memories to his sister in law, a former slave of Kronos


**Disclaimer**:I don't own Methos, the Horsemen or anything else in the Highlander-universe. No matter how much I would like to. I'm just playing with the concept. I hope nobody minds.

**Rating**:NC17

(This story contains sexual situations of the male/female variety and some visual showings of rape and torture. This is the first time I'm trying something like this, so please be nice.)

**Characters**: Lilin (OC), Temlan (OC), Methos, and Caspian

**Notes**:(For those who haven't read any of my other stories in the Family Ties universe yet. They can be found at [http://members.xoom.com/liliaeth/][1] )

No matter how much I like to think it isn't necessary to have read my other stories to read this vignette I'm afraid there are a few things one needs to know to fully enjoy the story.

Temlan and Lilin are two of my original characters. Temlan is Methos' younger brother. The two of them are about a 150 years apart and were raised by the same immortal. Lilin is about 3.500 years, she died her first death during a raping-session by Caspian and was for several decades one of Kronos' slaves. Lilin has hunted the Horsemen for several centuries. When she first met Temlan she didn't know of his connection to Methos. When she did find out they split up for a while. Later on the managed to get together again. Now Temlan and Lilin are married and Lilin has for centuries been forced to accept one of her former tormentors for a brother in law.

(By the way, Lilin appears to be about 15, Temlan about 16. She is played by Alyssa Milano, he by Brad Pitt(younger versions of course))

**Fallout from the past**

// Large hands holding a small frame. A scream as his cock penetrates her. The girl doesn't dare shudder even though she's scared to death. He comes and yet his face painted half in blue shows no emotion. His fingers scroll on down her breasts to between her legs. She lays there silently, moving only when he tells her to. His tongue strokes her roughly, violating her.

Then he just stands up and tells her to take her dress and leave. She does so as fast as possible. On her way out she almost runs into her master. The dark one Kronos. He takes some of the locks of her hair in his hands, then just as she thinks she's getting off easy he pulls them up and says: "Did you like her Methos. I always do. Maybe we could share." The other Horseman doesn't respond in words, he just smiles and looks at the ground.

"Whenever you want to brother." Then Kronos pulls the girl with him back inside. //

Lilin was shuddering in her bed, still held under control by the last shreds of the nightmare. She'd barely been able to keep herself from screaming when she woke up. Her husband was still sleeping beside her. But as her shudders continued he too started awakening. The slight tendrils of another presence filled her mind. Lilin tried to block it out. The Horseman wasn't worth getting upset about, but still. She thought back to her dream. One of the rapes, one of many and not even the worst. Methos never really was the most painful one, not even with Kronos to join in. Caspian on the other hand. She tried to shrug it off. They were dead now. All of them except for Methos.

She could sense his presence a few doors further. The mere thought of it kept her from falling asleep. She gently caressed her husband's hazel locks. He looked so handsome. When he slept like that no one would keep him for one of the oldest beings on the planets. To a casual observer he'd seem no more than a 16-year-old boy. At least until they took a look at his tightly muscled frame that is.

She noticed the golden glow over his nude body lying on the white sheets. Even in the dark she noticed some of his natural radiance. It was almost enough to make her forget about his brother. A shiver came over her as she sensed the other immortal's presence again. A bit lower than usual since the bastard was still sleeping. But it was there. Invading her sleep, her home, her life as much if not worse than he had done to her body when she was a child. How a man like that could ever sleep she'd never understand. If there were any justice it would be his dreams that were filled with the past. But no, that would necessitate a conscience to feel any guilt.

Why can't I forget? It's been so long. I'm no longer the girl I was then and he's already shown he's no longer the same man he was then. So why can't I forget about it? It's not like if my life stopped then, I've had a long and happy life since. Yet when he's near, all I seem to be able to remember are those few decades I spent with then. 

She sat up a bit and moved her hand over her husband's body. Moving it slowly downwards. Caressing his neck, shoulders and abdomen. Until she finally reached his cock She gently moved her finger over his scrotum, then moving on to his cock. As she touched it she noticed that even half asleep he was immediately aroused by a mere touch of her. He kept his eyes closed but Lilin knew that he was awake by now. She moved down, licking his chest with her tongue until she reached down again. Her tongue gently tickled his member. Her warm breath touched him. Tickled him to a full-blown erection. She caressed it with her fingers, noticing once again how big it was, considering he'd died his first death as a teenager. He's so sweet. So unlike his brother. She thought, once again aroused by his easy reactions to her. She felt herself getting wet. Her silken nightgown stuck to her like glue. The electrical tension between them was almost tangible. He lifted her up and pulled her in his arms. Allowing her to stay on top but still bringing in his contribution to their lovemaking. As she let go he lifted her up somewhat closer. Bringing her mouth up to his face, he entered her lips. Turning her around as he did so. Then with a quick movement he was lying on top. He came up and entered her with his cock. It was to much, she had to stop herself from screaming out as she reached her orgasme. She held it in, they both did until they both felt the other was ready and they came together. Lilin nearly cried out at the sensation, but decided not to show it. Knowing she failed for her shudders told him all about her state of arousal.

A few hours later Lilin finally left the room. Temlan stayed in the bed while she would prepare the bath. A smile filled her eyes as she remembered how they'd spent the past few hours. The smile disappeared once again as she met the full force of her brother-in-law's Quickening.

// Feeling his hands all over her. Hitting her when she didn't respond fast enough or like he wanted her to. Then the silky tones in his voice as he ordered her to arouse herself. //

The girl nearly fell down, crouched in a corner, but by sheer force of will she kept going to their private bathroom. She turned on the water and added some bathing salts and perfumes.

She turned around as she sensed Temlan's familiar presence. She smiled teasingly,eying the bath. Then she moved as slowly as possible to remove her nightgown.He looked at her turning her a full look of amazement Then he came up and picked her in his arms.He blinked. Carefully he placed her in the tub, the action was as gentle as if he'd just put a baby in its crib. He joined her in the tub. He brushed her curls to the back, his every touch an erotic caress.

The 5000-year old boy picks up a sponge, caressing her while cleaning her soft tanned skin. Making even a simple event like taking a bath a symbol of his love. Lilin basked in the sensations her husband of a 1000 years sent towards her.It gave her a sense of safety, of security. When he was finished she returned the favour by washing him in return. She tried to keep her touch neutral, but failed as soon as he returned her touch with his tongue.

"Temlan, please no."

She wasn't really sure why she stopped him, all she knew was that she had to, that she couldn't go on. He didn't respond at first. Not with words. All he did was caress her further. Lilin pushed him away and slipped out of the bath. Temlan immediately followed her out.

"What's wrong mi chikir." She started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just can't. Not now." Temlan didn't need to ask why. He could sense Methos just as well, maybe even better, than she did.

Lilin arrived at the breakfast table fully dressed. Temlan was already sitting there. Dressed solely in his red boxers. He was beautiful.

Next to him ...

Lilin forced herself to move forward to Temlan and his ... brother. Methos sat there, eating a slice of bread. Totally unconcerned about anything and making himself at home. In her home. She watched him as he smeared some jam on the bread and brought it to his lips. Those lips.

Lilin froze.

//She was crumbled on the ground. The man's dark eyes fixed her there. He was playing with a knife.

"Come here." he said. She apparently didn't answer fast enough. The man hit her in the face. "Now." Caspian had never been a man of many words.  
He took her wrists and tied them to the poles in the ground. Her arms and legs were spread so far apart that every breath hurt through the pull. She closed her eyes, but he hit her again and ordered her to look at him. So she did. He mounted her. Tearing her dress away as he did so. His tongue all over her. She could see there was some sort of madness in his eyes. His weight nearly drove her in the ground as his cock invaded her.  
The child didn't protest. She didn't utter a single sound. Doing so would only cause more pain. She could barely breath.  
Then just as she thought it was about over, he picked up one of his knives. The light reflected on the bronze. Only halted by the smears of blood still clinging on it. He kept playing with the knife. Making small cuts in his chest. Then as she gasped from the pain he entered her once again. He kept pouncing into her. Every once and awhile stroking her with the knife. Mostly leaving her physically unharmed but every few occasions he would cut or scratch her. Never enough to scar her but still. She could never be certain what was going to happen. She thought back to the scars on some of the other womens bodies.

Then he shrieked up. Turning around in one movement,cutting her with the knife as he did so.

"What do you want? I'm sort of busy."  
"I can see that. Sorry for disturbing your fun brother." the gibe in his voice was unmistakable. "But I was hoping you wouldn't mind borrowing me some of your massage-oil."  
"Sure Methos, It's overthere." He pointed with the knife to the direction of a corner.  
"Thanks" The other Horsemen took a look at the girl.  
"Testing out one of the new ones brother."  
"Yeah, Kronos borrowed her to me. Feel like sharing."  
"Is she any good?"  
"She still has to be trained, but Kronos is taking care of that and we can always help."  
"Savour the idea. But no, I've already ordered the dark one to my tent. It won't do to keep her waiting."  
"To bad, see you later brother." Then the Horsemen left, leaving his brother to his games."  
"Now where was I." he said while scratching his nails over the childs forming breasths.  
Then he licked up the blood from the wound he'd caused a few moments earlier.//

******** 

"Can I have the sugar?"  
"Uh what."Lilin looked up, startled out of the nightmare. She unconsciously touched her stomach where she could still trace the scar. Methos sat there with a smug smile on his face. He'd been talking about one the scrapes he'd gotten in in order to help MacLeod.  
"Take your own damn sugar Horseman. I'm not your little slave anymore." Her voice was louder than she'd intended it to be. Temlan looked at her with concern.  
"Lilin?"  
"I'm sorry Temlan." She fled out of the room.  
Temlan jumped up and ran after her. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled her in his embrace.  
"I can't do it anymore." she turned around to face him.  
"I can't keep handling it Temlan." he didn't respond but his touch encouraged her to go on.  
"Every night I wake up from nightmare that just never end. Every time I see him I'm drawn back to flash-backs. I can't eat. I can't sleep."  
"What can I do?" he finally asked.  
"Throw him out" Nothing more, nothing less.  
"I can't do that." He tried to convince her "Not even mentioning the trouble I'm gonna get in with the Child Wellfare Office, he's my brother."  
"And what am I Temlan. Your doormat. A convenient lay. I'm supposed to be your wife."  
She barely managed to keep from crying. "One of us has to leave. Either him or me. Who do you choose."  
Temlan didn't answer. He couldn't. Instead he just pulled her closer. Lilin pulled free and strode to their room.

Temlan went back to the kitchen. He felt a shiver cross his back that had nothing to do with his current state of undress. Methos was still sitting there.  
"Kéfé sù?"  
He couldn't look at his older brother. The man had been like a father, a friend, a confidante. Could he ask Methos to leave, just like that. Especially now when the man was just finished with taking care of it that all his affairs were sent to the house. And he wasn't even here for himself. He'd said up his own apartment because Temlan had asked him to. Because Temlan had needed him. But what about Lilin. She might leave him if he didn't. Could he handle losing either of them?  
My brother or my wife? My best friend or my soul.  
Finally he made his choice.

When he got back to the bedroom, the first thing he could see were her bags.  
It nearly choked him to see her that way. Thinking that she'd never measure up to Methos for him. She didn't need to say a word. He could see it in her eyes.

"I asked Methos to leave as soon as he has his affairs in order. He'll need a few days for that."  
"You can't expect me to tolerate him that much longer,do you?  
Damn you Temlan. I can't even stand another second of him. Let alone a few weeks."  
"You won't have to."  
She seemed surprised. "We're leaving too. At least if you don't mind."  
"Where?"  
"Some place called Gotham City."

He dared to smile slightly. "I had to take care of some business there anyway.  
"I could be like a honeymoon. We didn't have one of those this time around."  
"A honeymoon?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." She fell in her husbands arms.

The end for now  


Back to [fanfiction ][2]

   [1]: http://members.xoom.com/liliaeth/
   [2]: fanfiction.htm



End file.
